I want him to die!
by addicted-roxe
Summary: they were both drunk last night which led them to something forbidden. and because of that, the angry sunako decides to end this radiant problem.
1. chapter 1: We Were Drunk!

I do not own wallflower. but i'm totally addicted to it!

This is my first fanfic so I need all support I can get. Please review and i don't mind criticisms.

This took place after chapter 89.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was just then when Ranmaru's father had just offered them to stay at his luxurious hotel. It was the same night as when both Noi and Takenaga had silently made their way to the resort after minutes of staying under 'the bells of love' or as Noi says.

"Kyo....Kyo....Kyohei......Su......Sunako-chan?" Yuki stuttered as he peeked through the dim-lighted bedroom. He couldn't believe his eyes that he would see something forbidden as this. Minutes later, he shut the door gently and ran through the empty, air-conditioned hallways, bursting into tears.

"Takenaga!" he ran through his bedroom finding the raven-haired boy laid asleep until his wild cry woke him up.

"It's two in the morning, Yuki! Why are you shouting all around?" the annoyed Takenaga grabbed his pillow and laid his head down once again.

"Sunako-chan, bedroom, sleeping, Kyohei, together," Yuki cried out, heavily breathing. He grabbed the arm of Takenaga to help him get up from his sleep.

The boy forcibly got up from his bed, finally understanding Yuki's reason to barge in his room" what? They're sleeping together?"

Yuki nodded in watery eyes, wondering if this was good or a bad situation.

Takenaga instinctively turned to his friend, "go get Ranmaru and Noi-chan." he commanded. While the little blond he was speaking to earlier had dashed away to call on the others.

Minutes later.......

"Takenaga! We're here!" Noi waved a hand and rushed to him with two boys behind her back. All of them panting on there pajamas.

When they finally were inside the room, they bursted with both questions and worried looks. "Have what I heard, true?" both of the red-heads spoke in unison glancing at Takenaga..

"They're** sleeping**? You mean **THAT**? You mean** her **and **him** doing what is actually forbidden?" the Takenaga-loving Noi grinned in her widest smile as she emphasized the words she had just said. Did that idiot finally admitted his love for her? She thought. Knowing this might be the most memorable trip ever.

"Yuki saw it in his own two eyes." Ranmaru teased which made the boy cry even more, leaving the red-head laughing in front of him.

"Why are you laughing? This is really serious!" the blond shot back at him, too clueless of the idea.

Noi wiggled her finger and in a relaxed tone she reassured him," Relax, would you? Since Kyohei finally confessed to Sunako it's no problem!"

"Yeah, they're probably doing XXX and XXX while XXX!" Ranmaru giggled but Takenaga, disgusted in the idea, shot a pillow to his head, knocking him down. "OW" he groaned, pushing away the pillow above him.

"Because she's inlove now, her ways might turn to a lady's and we can finally get our free rent!" Yuki added, smiling at the three of them. "And they won't fight any longer!"

The other three couldn't believe their ears with disgust and excitement, their impossible dream would come true!

Noi and Yuki both nodded but Takenaga shot a serious look. "Yuki, it's not that simple! They were both drunk last night! And since we left them after catching fireflies, they might have locked themselves in the room and drunk more alcohol."

All of them jumped and stood speechless, all not very happy with the idea.

In a snap, the over-too-excited Noi had just realized what she has done. It was her fault! She forced the waiter to bring her 30 glasses of alcohol. If Sunako-chan knew this, she would never forgive her, she thought.

"They might even hate each other more."

"Or Sunako-chan might faint and might not wake up the next day."

"Or she might end up murdering Kyohei."

"Or she might bomb the whole hotel!"

The thoughts of her friends sickened her, and it was her fault. "SHUT UP, all of you!" Noi was panicking, and it was completely obvious because of her heavy breathing and nervousness, though the murdering Kyohei idea was perfectly fine to her, "Takenaga-kun, it was my fault they got drunk! I ordered the alcohol!" she bursted into loud tears and wiping it in Takenaga's robe.

Noi hugged her boyfriend as tight as she could, giving in to all her tears. Takenaga put out a comforting hand cupped her cheek, "don't worry, it wasn't meant for Sunako-chan so she would probably forgive you."

"If she ever survives..." Ranmaru teased. Takenaga gave him a scary grin. Getting the message, he hid behind the crying blond beside him and shivered, "sorry".

"What happens if they wake up?" Yuki squawked in. making him cry much louder.

"Maybe we can separate the two of them before they wake up, that would make things better." Ranmaru retorted.

"No Ranmaru, we might see something." he whispered to his companion. Ranmaru giggled and replied a "so?" reflecting on what the red-head had just said, Yuki froze, sometimes that guy can really be an idiot and a pervert, he thought, blushing harder.

"We mustn't disturb them. It would make things worse than better."

"Come to think of it, since both of them were too drunk, they couldn't have thought about protection. Which means, it might be possible for Sunako-chan to be preg---"

"No Takenaga-kun! Don't say that! Sunako-chan will not be!" Noi hugged him even tighter. Because if Sunako-chan did, then she'd be living in guilt for the rest of her life. And what would her classmates think of both of them? Considering the fact that they were drinking underage.

Sighing, he looked at all of them, "we all should sleep, and we'll deal with this in the morning."

"How do we know they're awake?"

"If we hear Sunako-chan scream, I think that would be a sign." Ranmaru replied ironically. The other three groaned sleepily and finally, all of them parted ways into their respective rooms. They all knew they should rest but wasn't sure if this would allow them to. It was just too exciting and horrible.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyohei sat up just awoken from his sleep; his aching head was doing wonders to his vision. He combed the tangles of his hair gently while recalling what had happened last night, Noi fetching him gallons of food, catching fireflies and a vague memory of returning to his room hand to hand with somebody else. Groaning, he turned to his left hoping he would find large pillows he can rest his head to. He sat in shock to find that what he saw was not pillows but a petite figure sleeping beside him. And it's even worse; he was sleeping with his best friend.

"Su….Su…Sunako?" the confused Kyohei rubbed his eyes, hoping it was just an illusion. And then finding out, this was actually happening, "god, no!" he cried out, knocking himself out of the bed. He looked under the thin blanket covering his body, he was completely naked.

"DAMMIT! What did those idiots do now?" he shouted to himself, blushing terribly and glancing at the empty wine bottles that laid down the floor. Finally he realized, it was all him and Sunako, they were drunk!

In seconds later, he heard a soft yawn in the room, it was Sunako and she was waking up. Instinctively, he put on his robe, preparing to sneak out. But it was too late. Sunako opened her eyes and saw this was not what she had expected. "AAAHHH!!" she screamed on top of her lungs. She hugged her blanket tighter to her protectively and glanced at Kyohei, "you bastard! What have you done?"

"It's not my fault!" he pointed out the numerous wine bottles in the floor. "We were drunk!"

Obviously, Sunako didn't quiet care if they were drunk or not. She gave Kyohei her killer stares and threatened him, "I'm going to kill you for this!" her killer vibe had been triggered and her black hair was floating around her.

"Don't come near me!" she screamed. Kyohei ignored her and began lifting her up. He was planning to carry her to the bathroom and give her, her clothes so she could dress up but the panicking Sunako had kicked him on his stomach before he could do so. "You bitch, quit being so stubborn!"

Sunako, not listening she gave him more kicks until she was terribly tired. Heavily breathing she was unable to say any word more, taking advantage of that moment, Kyohei moved to her closer until they were inches away. He leaned to her and cupped her chin, "sweetheart, since you're in a bad mood today, why don't I make it better by doing **it** again?" she felt him loosen his robe and in a split second, she found herself squirting a fountain of blood and then fainting.

The not-so-surprised Kyohei shot a smile," you stupid woman, you're always so predictable." He laughed harder and harder each second then finally decided to carry on to his plan, since she, now is unconscious, he could now find Noi-chan to put her some clothes on.

Just when he was about to go outside, he opened the door and found his friends waiting for him. "OI! What are you waiting for, here?"

Ranmaru and Takenaga was too afraid to response at his question, and instead hid behind Yuki's back. "You tell him!" they retorted to the crying blond.

"Kyo…Kyohei…..we're….uhmm….I mean…" the scared Yuki said, now looking at his feet, sweating horribly. " **I SAW YOU LAST NIGHT WITH SUNAKO SLEEPING TOGETHER**!" His surprising mouth has just said what he was afraid to say the whole time.

"And you didn't wake me up? You knew I was drunk and you all just kept quiet! You idiots!" he clenched his fist, preparing to hit something, anything that would calm him down.

"We….we thought we were going to see something." He replied weakly.

"That's a fucking reason!" although he knew, if he was in their shoes, he would have said the same thing. But since his dignity was too high, he couldn't say it.

"Enough Kyohei-kun!" an arm shot in front of him. He was planning on hitting it but unfortunately the arm belonged to Noi-chan, "it was my fault, I ordered those alcohol and gave them all to you." She said, looking down to her feet.

"YOU BITCH! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"Of course I knew, if I didn't then I wouldn't be here." Noi-chan grinned. In all their fights, she always won them because Kyohei was too short-tempered, she thought.

"Why are you so happy about it? This is serious!" again, he is loosing his temper. "Look what you did now to Sunako-chan! Now, the blood is all over the room!"

"Me? I'm not the one who was spending the night in the room with her." She peeked in the bloody room, he was right; Sunako was lying on the bed looking like she had just gotten a terrible shock.

"Whatever, can you just take her and put her on some clothes?" he finally calmed down. The four of them, too shocked of Kyohei's sudden mood swing, they let him pass them in his blank face.

"Noi-chi, I'll wait for you at the lounge room, we need to check out of this hotel before Sunako-chan bomb it whole out." Takenaga reassured his girlfriend before she headed to Sunako.


	2. chapter 2: I am not blushing!

I do not own wallflower.

It would only take me 2-3 days to update so please support this fanfic and review. I do not mind criticisms. And I promise I would try my best for better chapters.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyohei laid down in an empty sofa like he was home while he waited for Takenaga to check out of the hotel. It was just this morning that he found out he wasn't alone sleeping in his room and shouted at his friends later on. Undecided feelings flashed before him, more importantly he didn't know what it was. It was somehow related to guilt, anger and something else he couldn't figure out. He recalled waking up with a girl in his arms and staring at her in a matter of minutes. So as the view of his best friend covered with nothing but a thin blanket and how she looked appealing in her sleep. The thought made him blush terribly and turned paler again. It's all that stupid Noi's fault, he thought.

"Ranmaru, why is Kyohei so silent?" Yuki said as he tugged his companion's sleeve and pointed at the pale blond before him.

"Clueless Yuki, don't you understand?" he asked but Yuki shook his head confused, sighing he continued, "Kyohei's thoughts are revolving around what happened this morning and since he's not shouting at us or being so problematic, he might have liked what had happened."

"That's not true; he shouted at us this morning and almost hit Noi-chan."

"Yes, but did you see Kyohei's mood swing? After that he kept silent." He replied while patting the shoulders of the blond he was talking to, pretending he was some kind of genius of love. Which he is.

"Yes, but this is Kyohei we are talking about."

"Yuki, this is also love we are talking about." Yuki sighed in his defeat. And managed to speak after that, "are you sure?" he asked weakly.

"Of course, you trust me, don't you?"

"If it's Kyohei and Sunako-chan, then no." he laughed hard at the red-head before managing to say his sorry.

They just didn't know someone was listening to their conversation the whole time.

"Those idiots!" Kyohei whispered to himself, "I can hear them right at this spot." He groaned quietly and closed his eyes. Somehow what Ranmaru said was partly true, his thoughts were revolving with what happened this morning and especially about Sunako but that doesn't mean he liked what happened. Or did he? He wasn't completely sure. Seconds later of nothing but thinking he sighed and let all his thoughts go away. He didn't want to get a headache, of course.

"Sunako-chan!" he heard Yuki shout in excitement. He opened his eyes to see what the commotion was all about and practically froze. Was this Sunako? He thought.

A form of light filled the area and in a split-second everybody was covering their eyes, unable to see through the radiance. In a matter of minutes, the people around them were bursting into nosebleeds.

Sunako came out, in her best appearance yet. Her straight black hair was gently tucked behind her ears and finished off with a large hat. She was wearing a beautiful sun dress that perfectly went with her precious skin tone and her face was covered in light makeup which showed more of her natural beauty.

"Sunako-chan you look beautiful!" Ranmaru exclaimed though she was in her usual blank face. "Eh?" she confusingly spoke.

Suddenly, Noi barged in the room and exclaimed a "SURPRISE!" grinning widely, she giggled, "You all like? She looks so beautiful now!"

The two boys jumped in unison and gave out a big "YES!" knowing Sunako will be a step closer to being a lady now that she realized her own beauty.

"Kyohei, what do you think? I don't think you would be angry, now that the love of your life is currently the most **beautiful** girl in the world!" Noi teased.

"Whatever." Kyohei said, unable to speak more words. He wasn't surprised to see Sunako like this because he knew she really is that beautiful. But a feeling rose above him that he couldn't control any longer, he was blushing horribly.

"Kyohei, are you blushing?" Ranmaru teased and broke into a laugh, and so did Noi and Yuki. They all began poking Kyohei, teasing him until he realized he was actually blushing because of Sunako. "QUIT IT!" he commanded but all of them ignored him.

"Come on, Kyohei, just say it, you're _blushing_." Noi retorted. Kyohei stuck out his tongue and replied a bitter "no." because of that, the three stopped poking him and started tickling. "Why are you so stubborn?" Noi asked, annoyed in his response.

"Admit it, or else you will suffer worse!" all of them spoke in unison. Grabbing his chance he stood up and broke free of their tickle-a-thon. "No!" he grinned.

The clueless Sunako remained quiet in her view of her friends attacking the creature of light. Maybe they all turned against him because of what happened to them this morning. Will they help her kill him? She thought. Then suddenly she realized everyone in the lounge room was looking at her. She didn't handle this well, finally she spoke, "Why is everyone staring at me? Is there something wrong with me?" she turned to Kyohei, confused what is currently happening.

Kyohei sighed; he didn't know she was really that stupid, "idiot! That's because you look so be---"Kyohei froze, he was about to give in to his friends as he glanced at them with their grinning faces, "that's because you're wearing that dress!" he looked to them, smiling while they were in their disappointed looks.

Sunako looked at what she was wearing, a pink dress and a long white scarf. "wha…..what am….I wearing!" she spoke dreadfully, her killer vibe had been triggered. Her hair was floating above her head and had her glowing eyes, the same reaction this morning.

"**GHOST!**" a little boy next to her said. And before you know it, the customers had been running around and screaming on top of their lungs. Yuki was crying while Noi and Ranmaru hid behind Kyohei's back.

"WHO PUT THESE ON ME!" she glanced the whole room, looking for a response. But none spoke. She put on a scarier view and the whole vibe inside the room had been black and scary.

"Noi! Tell her!" Kyohei commanded but Noi was too scared too speak up.

"WHO PUT THESE ON ME!" she repeated. She was loosing her temper. But knowing that Sunako would always be the one who can make a small thing a big deal, it wasn't surprising she would.

Noi approached her scary friend and looked down to her knees, "I'm sorry Sunako-chan, I put that outfit to you when you were unconscious."

"Noi-chan!" she screamed. She clenched her fists, ready to hit something. "I'm so sorry!" Noi said weakly while her knees made contact with the floor, noticing Sunako's fists.

Sunako was about to attack her until something stopped her. Seconds later, she saw Takenaga covering the full-frightened Noi and the fact that her body and Kyohei's body was pressed together in a tight hug, blocking her away from Noi.

"What were you thinking?" Kyohei whispered to her. She had just realized that she almost hit one of her best friends. But before she could reply, blood rose from her cheeks and quickly bursting into a nosebleed. "Too radiant!" she screamed and finally fainted in his arms.

"Su…Sunako-chan was angry at me!" Noi turned to the boy who was covering her. "You shouldn't have done that, you know how Sunako-chan hates those stuff." He murmured. Seconds later, tears escaped from her face and until she was breathing heavily, "I was only trying to help!"

"Trying to help who? You only made her angrier." Kyohei said while lifting the fainted Sunako. "You haven't even told her yet about the alcohol you ordered." Noi cried louder while leaving the three boys, switching glances at each other.

"Takenaga, we got to get out of here! Sunako will feel better waking up in her sanctuary."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's a little short but the next chapter would be a long one, I promise. It's the part where Sunako decides to kill Kyohei and the rest if the gang was trying to stop her from doing it.


	3. chapter 3: Is He Dead?

I do not own wallflower.

Please don't forget to review. If you really want me to better the chapters, please take a few minutes of your time to review. Anonymous reviews are now open so please speak your mind.

Some parts of this story are a little sad but then other parts of this story were ridiculously hilarious!

I enjoyed writing the part where Sunako locks Noi up in the closet and there was this huge spider crawling in her head. Roft. Please tell me which part you like the most in the story so far and if I'm going out of the character's personality. Your reviews mean a lot to me.

ENJOY!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sunako woke up in her dark sanctuary hugging her beloved doll, Hiroshi tight as possible. The occurring events this morning had been every kind of horrible to her. It felt so good to be back since her sanctuary always had this dark aura giving her enough power to survive the radiant beings. Alone in her thoughts, she found herself in the center of infinite darkness surrounded by her friends, Hiroshi, Josephine and Jason.

'_Sunako-chan, you __**traitor**_!' A voice appeared inside her head.

"Hiroshi-kun? Is that you?" Sunako faced her best friend and gave it a pitiful face.

'_You don't belong in a place like this anymore'_

"What are you talking about? This is the only place belong the most!" Sunako shot back, giving her explanations as clear as she could. But more voices appeared which made her whole body numb.

'_You betrayed the darkness!'_

'_You slept with a creature of light!'_

'_You did the most forbidden thing!'_

"I'm sorry, Hiroshi-kun, Josephine and all of you." She pleaded, hoping the darkness could accept her again. But she received something else, _'unforgivable,_' it said.

The broken-hearted Sunako gave in to hot tears while hugging her doll. And the worse case is, they were right. Wiping the tears out of her face, she weakly spoke, "please, accept me back. I need the darkness!"

'_You don't need it anymore because one day you will be a creature of light yourself!'_

"**NO! NO I WON'T**!" knocking herself out of her bed, she curled up in the floor in her puddle of tears. They need to accept me back; it's not my fault! It's that creature's! She thought. Moments later, her unforgettable dream had turned to reality.

She gave in to tears as much as she could until she realized there was some sort of radiance coming out of the door and it was getting nearer and nearer until she gave in to a little nosebleed.

"Sunako-chan!" Noi exclaimed. They debated awhile ago if she would go to Sunako's room and apologize or just forget it, but since the debate was taking too long she escaped and went straight to her dark friend's room.

When she finally found Sunako, she knelt down in front of her and pleaded, "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I did not know you would be that angry." She faced Sunako while tears escaped from her face." I was the one who ordered alcohol the other night, that's why you and Kyohei-kun got drunk."

Sunako gave her friend a blank face but it slowly turned to an expression of hurt. "The…the darkness won't accept me again because of what that creature did." Her eyes turned red and watery until she couldn't take it any longer.

"Sunako-chan, are you crying?" Noi hesitated, "I'm such a bad friend for making you cry."

Sunako didn't reply. Noi, taking advantage of that silence, continued her apology, "please let me make it up to you, I can't stand you being angry at me."

But Sunako ignored her; she was in her own little world where she could only hear her thoughts.

'_How can I be accepted by the darkness again?'_

'_What should I do to make that creature of light stop bothering me?'_

'_How can I have my solitude in darkness?' _

A dark, evil idea crossed her mind. It was absolutely perfect, she thought. She grabbed a kitchen knife underneath her mattress, which she kept a couple of months ago to keep the radiant beings away from her sanctuary and held it near her.

"Sunako-chan?" Noi watched her dark friend smiling weirdly in front of her. A dark aura filled the whole room and gave her Goosebumps, "what are you doing?" she asked. A few seconds passed and she finally noticed a shiny knife Sunako was holding, which made her sweat and shiver the same time. A thought crossed her mind; finally she spoke, "**please don't kill me Sunako-chan!**"

Sunako did not reply instead she gave more weird smiles and her entire body began to float. Noi, instead of running away, closed her eyes thinking it was her doom already. "**GOODBYE**, Takenaga-kun." she screamed and stood up to face Sunako "ok, Sunako-chan, I'm ready to face death!" A few seconds of waiting for her doom, she noticed Sunako was headed for the door. "Creature….creature….." Sunako echoed.

In a snap, Noi finally realized her plan, she wasn't going to kill her, she was going to kill Kyohei. She laughed at her own stupidity and stood up from the floor, "WAIT!" she exclaimed and blocked the door instantly. "you can't kill Kyohei!" it was an odd thing to say for her but realizing what Takenaga will say when Sunako kills him because of what she did or that her poor Sunako would never have anyone else to love if he's dead. Unless she can talk to dead people, that is.

"Don't kill him, don't you love him?" she grinned. But Sunako became angrier, "no! So stop blocking the door!"

Noi gripped her hands tighter to the door, "No!" she shouted. Sunako sighed, aware that she could never get past her friend without attacking her, but even though she was strong enough, she couldn't hurt her, like what she almost did yesterday. She dropped the knife and turned to Noi, "fine, can you just arrange an outfit for me to wear in my closet?"

Noi nodded, surprised to see Sunako's sudden mood swing. She grabbed Sunako's hand and began to leap to her closet. "I'll make Kyohei-kun realize how beautiful you are!" when she got to the closet, she jumped. It was all black and white and creepy. She glanced every piece of clothing but nothing suited what she imagined it would be.

Sunako, smiling at her back, pushed her inside the closet and closed the sliding doors. She grabbed a lock and placed it in both doors. "Sunako-chan, let me out of here!" Noi commanded, but Sunako ignored her. Noi was already trapped in her little closet. Some seconds of screaming and punching the wooden closet, she felt something crawl on top of her head, she began to touch it and suddenly realized it was an eight-legged figure, "spider!" she screamed.

Ignoring Noi (and her spider problems) she walked away from the closet. "Now, no one would interfere." Sunako said to herself as picked the knife up to her. She walked across the empty hallways and to Kyohei's bedroom.

When she finally reached the creature's bedroom, an evil smirked crossed her blank face. "Good, he's still sleeping." She whispered, silently tiptoeing to the creature's bed. But when she reached him, a slight radiance appeared in front of her, knocking her to the floor, "dammit! Even when he's sleeping, he's still radiant!" Getting up and ignoring the blinding light, she carried on to her plan. She gave a one last "good bye" to him and silently readied the kitchen knife above his body. "Where should I plunge the knife? Stomach or chest?"

Before she could kill him, her long black hair tickled Kyohei's face, making him scoot to the other side of the bed. "Stupid creature, stop moving!" she screamed. Her loud voice filled the room until it woke Kyohei up. He glanced at his left and saw an angry Sunako holding a pointy weapon near him. "Sunako?" he asked, getting up from his bed and away from Sunako.

"Is this a joke?" he hesitated. Sunako gave him angry stares, recognizing the mistake that ruined her whole plan. "You….you creature!" she rushed over to him and started giving flying kicks and punches but he dodged them all.

The shirtless Kyohei finally realizing Sunako's plan grabbed her left arm and pinned her down to the bed. "Are you crazy?" he cried. "Let me go!" she screamed back but Kyohei ignored her, instead, he pinned her down harder until she was crying in pain. "Stop it!" she groaned weakly, terribly tired of fighting back.

"Not unless you tell me what's going on, why did you try to kill me?"

Sunako did not reply, instead she kicked Kyohei in the stomach as hard as she could and knocked him out to the floor. "OW!" Kyohei groaned, gripping his hand to the bed and pulling himself up. "YOU BITCH! Why can't you just tell me why you tried to kill me?"

"Because…" Sunako hesitated; she gave in to a big sigh and sat up from the bed, "because of you, the darkness won't accept me anymore!"

"You blame me? We were drunk, remember?" Kyohei stood up from the floor until the pain in his stomach disappeared.

"I don't care! To you it's just a little thing…but…."she wiped her tears continuously, not wanting to cry any longer. "It's…..it's different to me!"

"What are you talking about?" he spoke, annoyed in the idea. Sunako continued, ignoring him completely. "Someone like you wouldn't be able to understand me, it's completely nothing to you!" more tears escaped her face but she hid it all in her long black hair.

"Stop being so stupid! You know it was just an accident!" he exclaimed. Recognizing the continuous tears falling of her face, he sighed.

Kyohei approached her quietly and began tucking her hair to her ears, revealing her sad face. "Look, if it hurt you that badly, why don't you just try to forget it?" he wiped her tears with the back of his hand and pulled her to a comforting hug. "It's not like were a couple anyway."

He began to give her more comforting words, amazed that she didn't try to pull back. "But because of that **accident **I won't have my friends back from the darkness, even Hiroshi-kun couldn't forgive me." She gently spoke

Kyohei shot a confused look, I didn't know she could talk to dolls, he thought.

"Idiot! When are you going to realize that there are real friends caring about you."

Before he realized it, she already fainted in his arms. "You stupid woman. At least you didn't put your blood all over my bed." He spoke, annoyed with what happened. Sighing, he all pushed those thoughts away and lifted her up. "I better take you to your room." He whispered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, in the living room, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki had stopped debating if Noi should go apologize or not, but since she disappeared without their logic, they just all sat there in the living room, annoyed that they just wasted their time.

"I can't believe she just ran away like that." Takenaga complained, switching glances at the other two boys. "Don't look at me, I didn't know she disappeared." Ranmaru replied instantly.

"Yeah, she probably is apologizing right now." Yuki groaned. They were all pretty tired in their debate, and since it lasted for about three hours, it was reasonable for Noi to run off.

"I think we should go look for her, who knows what happened." Takenaga said in a worried tone. He got up from the couch and began to walk away from the two and to Sunako's room.

"I'm going with you!" Ranmaru retorted, obviously bored of just sitting there and doing nothing. "What about me?" Yuki asked, tugging the back of Ranmaru's coat. Ranmaru sighed and dragged the little blond to Sunako's room. "I don't wanna!" he commanded, but Ranmaru ignored him instantly.

Takenaga reached his morbid friend's room and entered, "what? It's empty?" he said, surprised to see no living thing inside. "Where are Sunako and Noi?"

Takenaga saw Ranmaru and Yuki ran after him and when they reached him, he instantly blurted, "No one's here."

The two switched glances at each other and then settled for Takenaga's, "do you think Sunako-chan murdered Noi?" Ranmaru said, ironically. But then his two companions shot menacing looks at him. "Ranmaru don't say that! Sunako-chan wouldn't dare." Yuki replied back.

"She almost hit her yesterday in the hotel; she might have done the same thing now."

"If so, then we would see Noi unconscious in the floor." Takenaga retorted. Clueless of what took place hours ago.

"OH MY GOD! Sunako-chan murdered Noi-chan!" Yuki spoke, shivering and crying at the same time. Ranmaru put out a hand and patted him at the back, "Yuki, Yuki, you mustn't think of those horrible things."

Suddenly a loud scream and punching of wood interrupted their conversation. They all jumped in fear, shivering. "AAAAHHHH! It's the spirit of Noi-chan!" Ranmaru exclaimed and hid behind the back of Takenaga.

"It came from that closet." Takenaga pointed a nervous finger at a wooden closet, walking towards the source of the noise.

"NO TAKENAGA! It might grab you to it." Yuki and Ranmaru whispered in unison, hiding behind each other.

Takenaga grabbed the key on a side table and quickly opened the lock, sliding the doors he grinned, "Noi-chan?" Takenaga lifted her up and brushed the insect away from her head. "Takenaga-kun!" she screamed happily.

"What are you doing there?" he asked in a confused tone, staring at his pale girlfriend. "Sunako-chan locked me up so she could kill Kyohei." She complained, both nervous and happy.

The other two boys approached the couple, "she what?" they all spoke, shocked at her response. "So she did murder someone……" Ranmaru spoke in his sarcastic tone.

"Kyohei can handle himself, Ranmaru." Takenaga shot back. Everyone wasn't pretty surprised since she already tried to kill Kyohei before, in fact, only Kyohei.

"But Sunako-chan was holding a knife." Noi hesitated, not very happy of the idea, she continued, "and she was really angry."

"Do you think Kyohei's alive?" Yuki cried, glancing at Takenaga (since he's the **smart** one) and hoping for a response. But some sort of light appeared before their eyes, interrupted their conversation.

"I'm alive, Yuki." A tall blonde holding the full-frightened Sunako, calmly spoke.

"Kyohei!" all of them exclaimed in unison. "You're alive!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's not yet done. More chapters to go!

The next chapter would be about when all the girls at school (and other schools) attack Sunako and Kyohei tries to defend her by claiming he loves her. Tons of nosebleeds and laughter. STAY TUNED!


End file.
